


Finally

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After a difficult case, Dean finally gets some pleasure, with a little help from Y/n.





	Finally

After a difficult case going on for over a week, Dean was frustrated. 

Having stopped picking up random girls for a quick fuck a few months ago, Dean wasn’t able to release any of the tension. 

With Sam or y/n always being around him, the hunter wasn’t able to use his hand to finally get rid of his sexual frustration.

What made matters worse, was the fact that y/n was always there, making Dean a whole lot hornier. 

The hunter was always biting at his lips as he concentrated on figuring out what monster they were dealing with, making Dean imagine and pray he could be biting on that lip. 

Or he was always bending over to pick up something he dropped, the huge klutz that he was, his shirt riding up and revealing his lower back, allowing Dean to imagine being right behind him, driving his cock into what he could only imagine to be the tightest thing he’d ever be inside.

They’d figured out what was eating the people’s hearts, the monster being a gaki, a greedy soul cursed to long for a certain object. In this case, human hearts. 

After performing a segaki, forcing the spirit back to hell, Dean immediately made y/n and Sam pack their stuff up, before jumping into the impala, the closeness of y/n in the car with him, his sweet scent and cute singing, only making Dean more attracted to him and in turn a whole lot more aroused.

Reaching the bunker, Dean hopped out, running to his room. 

“Dean, you wanna go to the bar?” Sam asked, watching his brothers retreating form. 

The older hunter shook his head. 

“No thanks, Sammy. You guys go ahead”. 

With that, Dean pushed his bedroom door open and waited, listening for the bunker door to close.

Once he heard the large metal door shut, Dean immediately stripped himself of all his clothes, his cock already completely hard and went to lie on his bed. 

Spitting onto his hand, Dean stroked himself once, whimpering from the pleasure of finally being able to touch himself.

Closing his eyes, one arm tucked behind his head, the other stroking his big cock, legs spread, Dean allowed himself to finally do what he needed. 

Stroking hard and fast, picturing y/n’s ass, the way he’d look bent over the library desks, imagining the sounds he’d make as Dean drove into him, over and over, the way his ass would clench. 

Dean lost himself in his thoughts, that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards his room or the door pushing open.

Dean moaned at what he was picturing.

“Shit, y/n. Yea. Oh, you’re so fucking tight”, he groaned, loving to imagine how y/n’s asshole would stretch from his cock.

It only took a few more tugs, before Dean burst, over a week’s worth of his load spurting out of his cock, the ribbons of the sticky white liquid covering his stomach and chest.

“Well, that was a nice show, wasn’t it?” 

The voice startled Dean, snapping out of the orgasmic bliss. 

He looked up and saw y/n standing in the doorway.

 **“How long have you been standing there?”** the green eyed hunter asked. 

“Long enough to see you cum at the thought of me”, the man said, a smile on his face.

Dean flushed, his face a crimson red now. 

Y/n saw this embarrassment and walked over to Dean, sitting beside him on the bed.

“You know, if you really wanted me, you could’ve just asked”, he stated, before leaning down and licking a stripe up Dean’s chest, catching a little bit of the salty cum, now slightly cooler. 

Dean just stared, not believing his dreams were finally coming true, as y/n swallowed. 

This instantly stiffened Dean’s cock.

Y/n looked down and chuckled.

“You wanna get to it?” he asked, staring into Dean’s beautiful eyes.

Dean simply nodded, not wanting to say anything in case he would wake up, hoping all of this wasn’t a dream.

Y/n stood, before completely stripping, his cock hard and bouncing, his tight ass making Dean crazy with want. 

He turned and climbed onto Dean, his ass on Dean’s face. 

“You have to open me up, ok?” he asked. 

Dean nodded, knowing what to do, having watched quite a bit of gay porn since y/n came into his life.

Getting into position, y/n kissed the tip of Dean’s cock, a small splodge of cum still there from his previous session. 

Dean jerked at the contact, before relaxing, enjoying the way it felt. 

Y/n licked and sucked at Dean’s cock, taking it all in, while Dean got to work, stretching out the tight hole, tighter than any woman he had.

Y/n kept bobbing, moans being added at the feeling of Dean eating and stretching his ass, the vibrations getting to Dean, who suddenly pulled back from the tight hole in front of him and moaned, cumming hard. 

Y/n swallowed every drop Dean gave him, not wasting any of it, relishing in the bitter taste.

Dean turned y/n around and kissed him, tasting his juices, not caring one bit, as he would finally be able to do what he wanted for months. 

Lifting y/n, Dean immediately thrusted in, not giving him any time to adjust to Dean’s girth. 

Dean fucked him hard, moans spilling from the young hunter’s mouth. 

Dean loved the sounds he heard, encouraging him to go faster.

Dean suddenly stopped and stood, y/n wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist and locking his arms around his neck automatically. 

“What are you doing, Dean?” he asked.

Dean kissed him, probing his tongue into y/n’s mouth, before pulling back. 

“Just go with it”. 

Y/n didn’t say anything, curious, but trusting Dean completely. 

Dean carried y/n through the bunker, still kissing him and leaving hickeys all over his neck, y/n doing the same thing.

Reaching the library, Dean slipped out of y/n, a whimper coming from the man at the loss of a dick filling him. 

Dean turned him around and bent him over one of the desks in the library. 

“I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard now. Make sure you keep that pretty mouth open. I wanna hear you scream”, he said into his ear, shivers running down y/n’s spine.

Y/n nodded, just wanting Dean to fuck him senseless.

Dean immediately thrust in, sliding in perfectly, because y/n’s ass was already loosened. 

Dean kept up a brutal pace, skin slapping against skin, his low hanging balls hitting y/n’s.

Dean lifted a hand a brought it down with force, smacking the tight ass cheeks in front of him. 

“Yea! You like that, huh? You like being spanked? Like being my good little cockslut?” Dean said, lust and desire taking over.

“Yea! Yes, daddy. I love it. I love taking your big cock in me. Don’t stop. Fuck me raw”, y/n whined, his submissive side coming out.

Dean kept thrusting, hitting y/n’s prostate constantly, knowing he had the right angle due to the piercing shrieks coming out of his mouth. 

A few more minutes and y/n came, cock untouched, the feeling of Dean’s tip slamming against his prostate being too much. 

The tightening of y/n’s hole caused Dean to lose it, cumming into y/n, the hole milking him for all he had.

Suddenly, the clearing of a throat interrupted both men, whipping their heads around to see Sam in the war room, a disgusted look on his face. 

**“How long have you been standing there?”** y/n asked in a quiet whisper, embarrassed at the fact that he’d been caught getting fucked by the oldest hunter.

“Long enough to know you better disinfect that table completely. A thousand times”, he said, walking off.

“Oh. And keep it in the bedroom from now on”, he said over his shoulder as he left their sight.

Both men stared at the doorway the giant hunter had left through for a while, before turning to look at each other. 

Dean laughed, while y/n giggled, the sound warming Dean’s heart. 

Sliding out of him, he picked the other man up and carried him back to his room, laying him on the bed, hoping the man would leave his scent all over, allowing Dean to remember this happened when he slept from now on.

Getting into bed and wrapping his arms around y/n, Dean lay there for a while, before speaking. 

“Y/n?” 

“Hmm?” he responded, the sound muffled from Dean’s bare chest. 

“What happened was really fun. But, what was this?” Dean asked, not sure whether this was a one night stand of sorts, a friends with benefits relationship starting, or something more. 

He hoped it was something more.

Y/n looked up and kissed Dean sweetly, his lips soft against the experienced hunter’s rougher ones. 

“I like you, Dean. Really like you. If you want, maybe we can try dating and stuff. I know the hunter life isn’t exactly best suited for that. But I’d like to see what happens”, he answered.

Dean leaned down, claiming y/n’s in response, giving the man his answer. 

Both men fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, smiling because they both had the one they’d been seeking all their lives. 

Finally. 


End file.
